Must be Drugs
by penagain
Summary: Beca and Jesse's post Victory moment. That's all I will say except Chapter 2 is optional for M content.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Former Fanfic writer, been gone for years. Giving it another go. Hopefully not too rusty. This story has the option to end at part 1 for those who do not do smutty stuff.

Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to the movie Pitch perfect or the actors...but wouldn't that be a trip.

* * *

**Must Be Drugs**

She felt like a tiny ball of energy ready to explode at any moment. She had never had so many fantastic things happening in her life at once. Here she was standing on stage of the Lincoln Center, holding up the first place trophy with Aubrey. Down in the crowd her father was cheering; actually proud of something she did for the first time in the last 5 years. And then there was the boy just fifteen feet away to her left . The boy she just recently realized she was crazy about. The boy, whose lips were melted against hers only moments ago, were now smiling genuinely for her despite his runner up loss to the Bellas. Beca suspected someone may he drugged her because she swore you could only get this high pharmaceutically.

* * *

"Yes Chloe I swear I will come back to the party. I just need a minute to chill and get it together." Beca attempted to pry the redhead's arms off her shoulders but she must have been on aca-roids at that moment.

"Oh Beca, you saved the Bellas! I am so glad I made you be my friend." She gave her another squeeze and a wet one on the cheek. "If you aren't back in 10 mins I'll assume you are getting treble-boned." She winked as she skipped away to flirt with a particularly cute boy from BU manning the keg.

Beca flushed at her comment and did a survey for the afore mentioned boy without success. The energy level in the hotel suite was high with all the finalist acapella groups were in attendance. It reminded her of their initiation night and at with that thought she decided to retreat for a few moments before a group song broke out.

She slipped from the hotel room into the hallway and checked her phone hoping maybe Jesse had texted looking for her. With no luck again she debated texting him herself but felt suddenly insecure about being that "clingy girl" and decided against it. Halfway down the hallway of the third floor her phone chirped and she smiled seeing it was Jesse.

_Where did you go aca-girl?_

She quickly typed a reply, _None of you business Nerd ;) _Possibly the first winky face she had ever typed in her life. *chirp*

_The aca-boy deserves to know where his aca-baby mama is going._

An uncontrolled smile crept on her lips and she shook her head.

"What too soon for aca-babies?" His voice behind her made her jump.

"God Jesse! What the hell!" She leaned back against the hallway wall, her hand to her now pounding chest. He looked completely satisfied with himself. "Were you following me?"

He smirked and she melted. "Chloe told me you were stopping by your room."

_Get it together Beca, it's just a smile. He's smiled at you thousands of times. _"And you know where my hotel room is because you are stalker," she replied matter of factly as she resumed her walk down the hall.

"Pretty much." He kept stride behind her as she pulled out her key card and entered to room. He sat on the bed that was obviously hers as the other one was covered in the neon leggings and size D leopard print bras of Fat Amy. He leaned back making himself comfortable and looked up at Beca as she stood before him with fiddling with the key card in her hand.

"So…" She started. She was looking everywhere in the room except at him. He smiled to himself and sat up simultaneously reaching for her hand. He pulled her to him so her knees touched the bed between his legs and stretched up to kiss her. He had been dying to taste her lips again and given her response in deepening the kiss, he suspected she had been going through the same.

"I liked having you serenade me." He smiled against her lips when they paused to breathe. "Just how many times did you watch the movie before you got to the end? Oh." She punched him hard in the chest and he fell back. He was only half feigning pain, since her tiny fist did actually pack quite the punch.

"Once you dork-wad. But it's not really the same without the unsolicited fun facts." She laid down on the bed next to him and smiled.

He turned his head looking over at her. "Does that mean you want to continue movication?"

"Regularly scheduled, just like my appointments at the gynecologist. Stop grinning like that, you look like an idiot."

Jesse shifted to his side to lean over her. "Can't help it," he whispered before leaning into kiss her again, parting her lips with his tongue. She groaned as his hand moved to her hip and gave it a small tug to pull her against him. His lips moved to her ear, nibbling on her lobe then moved on with his tongue tickling down her neck line to the collarbone. The whole action made her squirm underneath him, providing more friction between their bodies. Jesse had been pretty aggressive when it came to the flirting with Beca but she had not gone as far as to imagine that he would be equally bold in the physical department. She arched her back pushing into him as his lips caressed the top of her breasts where the V of her collar began.

Then suddenly his warmth was gone from her.

"Sorry Bec, if we keep this up I'm not going to be able to stop." He backed up on the bed a good two feet away from her.

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Maybe we don't have to stop?" It was more of a statement then a question. The look in her eyes at that moment was smoldering and Jesse felt for the first time that this seriously sexy girl of his dreams could actually be his.

"I don't have a condom. Unless you do?" He instantly felt queasy at the idea of Beca having condoms on hand for a road trip but was relieved and disappointed at the same time when she shook her head no.

She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "How can you not have a condom? Isn't there a boy scout motto about always being prepared?" She was only half joking. One thing she did learn on her road to ICCA was the Treblemakers had their share of aca-groupies and several of the nerds regularly got laid.

"Well you and I weren't exactly on speaking terms before tonight. So sex wasn't really in the cards for the weekend." And suddenly she wanted him more than ever. She thought about having him go back and ask one of the Trebles for one, but then everyone at the party would know they were "treble-boning." Even Aubrey. Then suddenly it dawned on her.

Beca sprang up from the bed to the opposite end of the room and rummaged through Fat Amy's backpack. She turned back to Jesse and gave him a seductive smile producing for him a foil packet between her fingers. "I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow one."

He grinned back and gestured for her to come back his way. She offered the condom to him when she was in arms reach. He took if from her and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed before grabbing her behind the knees and dragging her onto the bed to straddle him. "There is more foreplay to do before that." And he resumed his oral ministrations on her body and suddenly Beca wondered if someone had also slipped her ecstasy as well.

The End-ish

Part 2 for Smut, end it now if you like it where it stands.


	2. Chapter 2 M rated

Part 2, the M rated stuff

Disclaimer: the same as part 1

Jesse had gotten her down to her bra before she realized that she was the only one getting undressed. "Hold on there tiger, pretty sure it's just dry humping if you keep your clothes on." She pulled on his already loosened tie from his performance. God did he sexy with the top button undone like that. She further undid his tie followed by the buttons of his shirt as his hands continued to roam her body. Once his shirt was off she saw what she only suspected had been underneath from little pushes and shoves she had given him over the last year. Jesse had all of it, the pecs, the abs, the lines that disappear into the waist line of his pants. Sure he wasn't showing it off like Luke, but he had it. She ran her hand down his chest and abdomen appreciatively causing Jesse to inhale deeply and felt everything building up as her hand traveled further south.

Wanting to control the pace again. Jesse hooked one arm around her waist and maneuvered her onto the bed beneath him. He dove into the crook of her neck, showering her with kisses and nipping at her soft skin with his teeth. Her hands instinctively grabbed onto his neck and into his hair pulling him deep to her. She was vaguely aware when the top button to her pants was liberated and the zipper pulled down at a tantalizingly slow pace. Desire filled her car as his fingers touched her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She pushed her hips up to meet his hand and felt his smile against her breast. Damn it, he is deliberately trying to torture me. Just as her competitive Bella began to surface she felt his fingers flush against skin and moving artfully bringing her close to climax. Two fingers dove inside her and she bucked instantly to receive them. "Come for me Beca." He whispered hotly into her ear and she was undone.

With the heaviness of her orgasm was still lingering when she heard the faint sound of another zipper followed by the tear of the foil packet. "Come here." He had removed her pants and underwear and positioned her to straddle him. She felt his erection pushing against the front of her abdomen and he pulled her down for a long languid kiss. Feeling the desire pool in her pit again she raised herself up on her knees to position herself over him. With a quick descent he was in her. She rolled up and down on him as she assaulted his mouth with her own, biting down on his bottom lip. He groaned and tired to take hold of her hips to quicken her pace but she grabbed his hands putting them back to support their weight on the bed. He tilted his pelvis up to get deeper inside her which she allowed. Setting about to torture him proved to be difficult for Beca to control her own ascent. "Jesse" she whispered barely able to finish his name in the onset of her passion. He grabbed her hip at that moment in thrust deep into her multiple times calling her name as he came.

* * *

Beca laid wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his chest, exhausted. She hadn't known it could feel that way and now doubted that she had ever actually had an orgasm before tonight. She felt a gentle kiss atop her head and looked up to meet eyes filled with adoration. She blushed, not sure she would ever get used to being looked at that way.

"Your phone is buzzing" She could feel the rumble of his voice through his chest and decided she liked hearing his voice this way too. She reached across him to the nightstand to grab her phone while staying encircled in his arms.

She chuckled at the message which earned her an adorably confused look from Jesse. "Its Fat Amy, she says No hurry but when we are done she wants me to bring down her bathing suit, and she has extra condoms in her bag. She highly recommends the watermelon."

The end end


End file.
